A Little Less Conversation
by bantam-shine
Summary: Hermione and Ron wake up together. Naked and hung over. What HAPPENED last night? Before the epilogue, but after the last regular chapter in The Deathly Hallows. RHr.
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Less Conversation**

By Still Stargirl

**Author's note:** Your eyes aren't deceiving you. I've returned to the fan fiction world! I've decided that for now, I'm not going to write a sequel to _All I Know_. However, I started this story after finishing _The Deathly Hallows_. This fic takes place before the epilogue, but after the last regular chapter. I'd like to know how I'm doing, as this is my first M-rated fic. (It will earn its rating in later chapters.) Read and review, please!

**Chapter One: A little less fight and a little more spark**

_Since when did my blankets get to be so heavy? _Hermione attempted to shift in bed. When she tried rolling onto her side, she was met with resistance. Grumbling, she blinked sleepily. Her vision was still a bit blurry. Though she was squinting at her bright surroundings, she noticed that her mum must've redecorated while she was gone. Her room wasn't previously painted orange with Chudley Cannons paraphernalia everywhere—

_Ron!_ Hermione glanced next to her, realizing that her restrictive blankets were actually Ron's long, freckled, muscular limbs holding her in place. She and Ron weren't just closely entwined—neither of them had a stitch of clothing on! She swallowed nervously, noticing her mouth still tasted like Firewhisky.

_Merlin's pants! What _happened_ last night? _Though it hurt her pounding head, she craned her neck, scanning the room for her clothes. She struggled to extricate herself from Ron's tight embrace.

After a few minutes of trying, she gave up. Ron wouldn't give an inch! She shook him by the shoulder and whispered exasperatedly, "Ron!"

He muttered incoherently and hugged her so she rolled on top of him, landing facedown on his chest. He smiled in his sleep, one hand traveling from her waist to stroke her back. She shivered a little.

She shook her head, attempting to regain her composure. She said louder, "RON." She crawled up to rest her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

He sighed contentedly, still not opening his eyes.

_I need answers from this insufferable git. If only he'd actually wake up… _Finally, Hermione shouted into his ear, "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

"Wha'samatter?" Ron slurred and flailed his arms a bit. Once he collected himself, he started blinking rapidly.

Swiftly, Hermione slid out of his grasp and tugged a blanket around her. She sat up and leaned against the wall. She noticed there was a tin of mints on his nightstand. After checking to make sure the tin wasn't a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product, she helped herself to a mint. Then, she stared at Ron, waiting for his reaction. _One…two…thr—_

"Hermione!" Ron squeaked, his eyes bulging with surprise. Blushing, he cleared his throat and willed his voice to return to its normal timbre. "I mean, g'morning, love." The shock still registered on his face; his jaw dropped, once he realized his and his girlfriend's lack of clothing.

"Good morning, Ronald." She narrowed her eyes at him and thrust a mint into his gaping mouth.

_Wonderful.__ She's taken the irritated tone and is calling me Ronald. I can already feel an angry shriek-a-thon coming on… Yet, she still managed to be concerned with morning breath. I will never understand this woman. _"How are you?" He asked anxiously, not meeting her eyes as he chewed the mint. He wrapped a sheet around himself and sat beside her.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just wondering…" She paused dramatically, then she grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her, "WHY ARE WE IN BED TOGETHER?! NUDE?!"

Ron chuckled, "Only you would choose to say the word 'nude'—"

She glared daggers at him.

Startled, he swallowed. "I mean. It's uh, funny _you _should ask _why_—"

"Did you bring me here by force?!" Hermione demanded.

Ron scoffed, obviously offended. "You can't be serious…"

"Well, I have no recollection of last night's events, so anything is possible—"

"You _know _I'd never push you to do something you weren't ready for! In fact, if anything, _you _were the one who suggested we go up to my room—"

She snorted. "As though I'd ever be—oh, what does your mother call it? Ah yes, a scarlet woman!"

"You don't remember _anything_ about last night?" He gave her a dubious look.

Hermione bit her lip, her brow furrowed in thought. "Well, I know that your parents hosted a party last night."

Ron nodded, "Yes. We're at the Burrow."

"I knew _that_—"

"I'm just going through _all _of the facts so that there are no more misunderstandings or accusations of things I didn't and never would do—" He huffed with a hint of resentment.

"Right. Sorry about that." She replied quickly.

"Honestly, Hermione. You know I'd _never_—" He reached for her hand.

She laced their fingers together. "Yes, yes, I know, Ron. But _you _know that _I _don't drink—"

He laughed. "You certainly did last night—"

She blushed, "Okay, so I don't _usually _drink. Particularly, I don't drink as much as I did last night. You know me. The most I've ever had is a shot of Firewhisky or a glass of wine at a time. So please forgive me if my memory's a bit unclear."

Ron glanced at her guiltily, "I don't exactly remember everything about last night either."

"Then, you can just start from the beginning. We'll discuss what each of us remembers, so we can figure it out the sequence of events together."

He suppressed a smirk.

"What." Hermione stated, rather than asked. She looked so sternly at him that she eerily reminded him of Professor McGonagall.

Ron's mouth stretched into a full smirk. "Y'know the best part about all of this?"

"_What_." She repeated, irritated, and prepared to _not _be amused to an even greater degree.

"We're sitting in bed together, completely starkers—except for a blanket and a sheet, respectively—" He snickered, "—and you haven't _once_ mentioned _feelings _or anything that any _other_ girl would. Instead, you approach it as rationally as you would an Arithmancy problem!"

"I'm glad _you _find my coping methods so entertaining, Ronald." She rolled her eyes. "Now get on with it!"

Ron sighed exaggeratedly, "Okay. The beginning…right…" He thought a moment, then continued, "Ah yes. Last night, Mum and Dad decided to throw a party to celebrate all of us defeating Voldemort…"

**Author's note: **Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Haha. Dying to know what happened? Please review! Thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little Less Conversation**

By Still Stargirl

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! This chapter gets a bit ridiculous. It's a flashback, mostly focusing on Ron, since it's what he remembers from the night before. If the characters seem a little less like themselves, remember that they're under the influence. ;-) As far as the Neville/Luna-ness in this chapter…I always wanted them to be together. Let's pretend that she and Dean were just good friends in _The Deathly Hallows_. Haha. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know how I'm doing and review! Thanks again!

**Chapter Two: Listen to the music drifting through a summer breeze**

Per George's request, the Weasleys were hosting a party at the Burrow. George rarely spoke more than monosyllabic responses (much less, initiated conversation) since Fred's death a month before, so his announcement came as a bit of a surprise.

One Friday morning, George burst into the kitchen, his mischievous smile returned to his face. "Mum, Dad, we're having a party tonight!"

Mrs. Weasley wasn't surprised in the least. Instead, she didn't bother looking up while cracking eggs into a bowl and asked, "Whatever for, George?"

"To celebrate being _alive _and—" George glanced to his left, as though waiting for Fred to finish his thought. He shook his head with a short sigh and continued, attempting to grin again, "I reckon if I were the one to have kicked the bucket—"

"George!" Mr. Weasley gave him a stern look, then squeezed Molly's shoulder.

"—Fred wouldn't have shut himself up in our room, only thinking about work. He would've wanted to honor my memory with our patented fireworks and music and champagne. I miss him loads. I just figure he wouldn't want me wallowing in misery."

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley sniffed away tears. Mr. Weasley and Ron coughed, pretending like George's little speech hadn't affected them.

"It's settled then. Gin and I will take care of the music—" Ron said.

"Wrong, Ronniekins!" George slung an arm around his brother, "It's all taken care of. All of you just have to show up."

—

"How did George get the Weird Sisters to play at this party?!" Harry slapped Ron on the back good-naturedly, and took a glass from one of the trays of drinks that magically circulated among the party.

"They're huge fans of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Hermione replied, clinking her champagne flute with Harry and Ron's.

Soon, Ginny joined them. "I don't think there've been this many people at the Burrow…_ever_."

A large crowd had gathered for George's shindig. Round tables were set up around the backyard and a stage was constructed toward the edge of Mrs. Weasley's garden where the Weird Sisters were playing. Former and current Hogwarts students, as well as professors were in attendance. The Order, Hagrid, Grawp, house elves, and all other allies who'd contributed to the anti-Voldemort effort came to the party, as well. Madame Rosmerta and Aberforth Dumbledore supplied the champagne, butterbeer, and Firewhisky. The Hogwarts house elves had offered to cook all of the food, which even Mrs. Weasley admitted, was fantastic.

Harry yawned obviously, stretching an arm over his head and slinking it around his girlfriend's waist.

Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed, "Very smooth, Potter."

"I try." Harry grabbed another champagne flute from a tray as it floated past, handing it to Ginny.

"What are we toasting to?" Ron asked, giving Harry a look that said, "Careful, there. That's my little sister, you prat."

"One second, mate." Harry held up a finger, then reached in his pocket for his wand. Pointing it to his throat, he cast the _Sonorus_ charm. "Can I have everyone's attention?"

The large crowd stopped dancing and eating. Professor Slughorn and Hagrid stopped singing off-key in between tankards of mulled mead.

"I just wanted to make a toast." Harry replied sheepishly.

Everyone raised their glasses.

"To George, for throwing the party of the year! And Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for having it at the Burrow!" Harry declared.

"Hear, hear!" Hagrid slapped his table, causing it to collapse. Slughorn waved his wand, muttering a charm, which put the table back together.

"To all of you, for contributing to the war effort!" Professor McGonagall added.

"To Kreacher and the other Hogwarts house elves' cooking!" Mrs. Weasley cheered.

"To those who we'll never forget!" George stated.

And so the toasts continued spontaneously between dancing and feasting. Meanwhile, Ginny, Ron, and George showed Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Neville (who'd joined them soon after the initial toasts) how to drink Firewhisky shots that were actually on fire. They played a drinking game that Luna suggested. They simply stated something that was either true or false. If the rest of the group guessed wrong, they'd drink a shot; if they were right, the initial person drank.

"Your turn, Neville." Luna tapped her foot to a completely different beat than the one the Weird Sisters were playing.

Neville hiccupped, "When I was a baby, Gran dressed me up in frilly wizard robes and the neighbors thought I was a girl."

"False!"

Neville shook his head with a grim expression on his face. The rest of the group erupted into laughs, lit their shots on fire, and drank. "Hermione! You're next."

Hermione was sitting in Ron's lap. One arm was draped around his shoulders, her hand playing with his hair. Ron held her other hand. His arm was firmly curled around her waist. She leaned into him, laughing. He kissed her neck sloppily, causing her to giggle some more as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ahem." Ginny cleared her throat, "Hermione!"

"Oh! Right!" Hermione blushed and whispered something into Ron's ear. He winked at her.

Harry and Ginny exchanged exasperated looks.

"I have a Muggle-style tattoo that no one's ever seen." Hermione said mysteriously.

Ron raised his eyebrows at her, "Not even me?"

"Please, Ron. You haven't seen—"

Harry interrupted them with a shudder, "What do you lot think?" He looked at his former classmates and his girlfriend.

"False." They chorused.

"Drink up, friends!" Hermione cried triumphantly.

"No!" Ginny protested, "Prove it, Hermione."

"All right, if you insist." Hermione shrugged, sliding out of Ron's lap. She turned around, almost falling, then steadied herself by taking Ron's hand. She lifted her hair, revealing an infinity symbol on her shoulder blade.

"How did you hide it from everyone?" Neville asked.

"Please, Neville. You're talking about Hermione. She's the most brilliant witch in our year. A little concealment charm is nothing for her." Ron replied bluntly. He grabbed Hermione by the waist, so she fell back into his lap. She looked around, then surreptitiously kissed his cheek.

"Very sneaky, Hermione." Luna smiled.

"It's your turn, anyway, Luna." Hermione grinned back, bouncing with Ron to the music.

"No, no. I'm pretty sure it's Ron's turn." Luna raised her shot glass in Ron's direction.

Ron huffed, "Fine." He thought for a moment, then said, "I've seen—and enjoyed—the Muggle film _Love Actually_ several times."

"TRUE." His friends snickered.

He threw his hands up in defeat, "Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh." He knocked back the shot after lighting it.

"The actors who play the Harry and Karen couple look a bit like Professors Snape and Trelawney…" Luna commented off-handedly.

"Nonsense!" Ginny laughed, "Though, wouldn't that have been great if Snape and Trelawney were having a secret affair?"

Harry said seriously, "Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore definitely were—"

"Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were what, Potter?" Professor McGonagall seemed to have Apparated to their table, since she appeared so suddenly.

"Er…" Harry nervously tugged at his shirt collar and loosened his tie.

"That's what I thought." McGonagall's eyes twinkled behind her glasses. She turned away from them and said over her shoulder, "Actually, Potter, you are correct."

"AHHHH!" McGonagall's former students collapsed from laughter and shock.

"My turn!" George declared, after they'd calmed down. "Together, Fred and I were worth a billion Galleons."

"True." Luna and Neville said in unison.

"False! We were worth _two _billion Galleons." George folded his arms across his chest. "Go on, mates."

By the tenth round, even in his drunken haze, Ron noticed Hermione kept shouting one-word exclamations.

"FRIENDS!" She gestured to her friends, who were all equally drunk.

The lot of them stumbled to their feet and gathered in a long group hug. After they sat in their seats again, Hermione leaned on Ron.

"LOVE!" She kissed him firmly on the mouth.

Ron took the Firewhisky bottle away its place in front of Hermione and poured himself a shot, sloshing a bit on himself. He swayed involuntarily while drinking it.

"SHOTS!" She snatched the Firewhisky bottle and waved it in the air, spilling it all over the table.

Ginny cast a _Scourgify_spell on her brother and on the table. She seemed to handle her liquor the best out of the lot, aside from George. Harry sidled up to Ginny and playfully blew raspberries on her neck. She shrieked and he rolled out of his seat, tripped, and ran away. She chased him around the garden.

Neville and Luna were discussing plants, of all things. Yet somehow, they kept leaning in closer to each other. George smirked and mused that only the two former oddballs would find plants to be a sensual subject. Shrugging, George abandoned the lot for Alicia Spinnet, who he hadn't caught up with in awhile.

"C'mere love, le's dance." Ron slurred.

Ron passed the Firewhisky bottle to Neville and Hermione's shot glass to Luna. Neither Neville nor Luna seemed to notice. Instead, Luna took Neville's arm and put it around her shoulders.

Hermione tried to stand, but needed Ron's assistance. Holding hands, the couple tipsily meandered to the dance floor. The Weird Sisters were playing a slow ballad. Hermione clasped her hands behind Ron's neck. He encircled her waist with his arms, his hands resting in the small of her back. Because she was wearing heels, she could rest her head on his shoulder. She buried her face in his neck and inhaled.

"'Er-my-knee, are y'sniffin' me?" Ron asked, his mouth resting on her temple.

Hermione's laugh tickled his neck, "Reckon I am!"

Mere millimeters separated them. They weren't even dancing, really, since they were hardly swaying side to side. Yet, somehow, they managed to move from the dance floor to a more secluded spot in the garden. Trees hid them from the rest of the party.

Time seemed to slow down as Ron's hands found Hermione's face. Their eyes met. He bent down and kissed her soundly. Once. Twice. Three times. And then, their kisses grew longer, more passionate. Their mouths melded and tongues languidly clashed. He ran his hands through her hair and down her shoulders to rest in the small of her back. He pulled her flush against him. Abruptly, she broke the kiss, upon realizing it wasn't his wand pressing against her leg.

Hermione looked curiously at Ron.

Ron turned scarlet, "Er—I—sor—"

"Don' 'pologize, Ron." She trailed kisses on his neck.

He stammered, "'Mione, you—you can't—I'll—"

She pulled back to look in his eyes. "Maybe we should—"

"My room?" Ron swallowed nervously.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded, smiling shyly at him.

With their arms around each other's waists, the two tipsily slipped out of the garden and into the Burrow. They managed to climb the stairs to Ron's room without tripping. Once inside, they shut the door and locked it behind them.

**Author's note: **That sound you hear is my evil cackle. Go on. Review and tell me what you think. Thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Little Less Conversation**

By Still Stargirl

**Author's note: **Sorry for the delay in updating! But it's here—a chapter where Ron and Hermione finally stop tiptoeing around the inevitable. It begins with the morning after, again, then transitions into Hermione's point of view from the night before. Harry and Ginny have their point of view from the night before, as well. Thanks for all the great reviews! I blame any lameness in this chapter on the fact that this is my first M-rated fic. Continue telling me what you think! Enjoy!

**Chapter Three: A little less conversation**

"Hermione?" Ron cleared his throat, in an attempt to get her attention. _She can't possibly think that I coerced her to do anything now. _

Hermione hadn't said a word since Ron finished explaining what he remembered from the previous night. A characteristic look of great concentration seemed to have permanently settled on her face. Her brow was furrowed and she kept coiling and uncoiling the same curl around her finger. Suddenly, a smile eased its way across her lips.

"Hermione?" Ron repeated, squeezing her hand.

Slowly, she turned to her boyfriend and said, "It's funny—"

"What is?"_ She has that satisfied, yet cryptic look on her face. That look typically means she'll run off to do something and won't tell anyone what she's just realized _or _what she's doing. Fantastic. _

"—well, coincidental, really. It seems that my clearest recollections of last night's events pick up right where yours left off."

Ron heaved a sigh of relief. "Then, by all means, Miss Granger! Proceed!"

—

Once inside Ron's locked room, the couple stood a foot away from each other. The gravity of the situation had a _little _bit of sobering effect on them. (But not much, really.) For years, they carefully constructed an unbreakable friendship, which inevitably developed into something more. They had been through everything and knew each other on every level except in the _very_ physically intimate sense.

They stared at each other for several long moments. An unspoken understanding passed between them. Hermione was the first to move. She stepped toward Ron, tiptoed and pressed a reassuring kiss on his lips.

Ron fiddled with his tie. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on her waist. "We need water."

"Good idea." Hermione grabbed her wand from a garter she wore underneath her dress and conjured a jug of water and two cups on Ron's nightstand. "Maybe we should sit."

Hermione kicked her stilettos off, flexing her toes. She slid onto Ron's bed, sitting cross-legged. Ron removed his shoes and socks, sitting beside her.

"Right! 'Course!" Ron shakily poured water into the two cups, spilling a bit on himself. His laugh came out as a nervous bark.

They sipped their water in an incredibly awkward silence. Tossing their cups onto his nightstand again, they sighed simultaneously. The water hadn't helped much. Though they no longer were slurring their speech, they were still flushed from the Firewhisky. However, their drunken stupor had improved to merely a drunken haze.

Hermione turned sideways and draped her legs across Ron's. He scooped her into his arms so that she was sitting sideways in his lap. She looped her arms around his neck as he secured his arms around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. Slowly, he kissed her cheeks, her eyelids, and her nose. She huffed impatiently and grabbed his face to kiss him properly.

He broke the kiss, laughing against her neck, "Patience is a virtue that you have yet to master, Hermione." He kissed up the column of her neck, causing her to sigh.

She rolled her eyes, "Please, Ron. I waited for you for roughly six years. _That _is the _epitome _of patience."

"You've got a point—_oh…_"

Hermione nibbled his earlobe, making Ron lose the ability to speak coherently. She dragged her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes, biting his lip in appreciation. She smirked, kissing beside his mouth. He turned a centimeter and caught her lips with his. They kissed deeply, mouths and tongues unhurriedly meeting. He massaged her bare shoulders.

As they were catching their breath, Ron commented, "Sitting sideways can't possibly be comfortable."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "What are you suggesting?"

Ron spread Hermione's legs and lifted her so that she could reposition herself; she was straddling him. She swallowed thickly, reveling in the feel of his hardness between her legs. His hands slid down to her butt, which he playfully spanked. Slowly, she rocked against his erection, causing both of them to moan. She clutched his hair in her fists, kissing his neck. He kissed her collarbone, down the neckline of her halter dress. He kissed between her breasts, his tongue flicking right above her bra. She gasped and pushed him lightly.

He jerked back, "Sor—"

She shook her head, "Don't apologize. I just—" She struggled for words and tugged on his tie.

"Should I—"

"Take it off?" She didn't wait for a response before nodding enthusiastically.

He fumbled with his tie, but he managed to untie it and toss it on the floor. He started to unbutton his shirt, but she pushed his hands aside. "Let me."

She scooted back on his legs and unbuckled his belt. She threw it on the floor, beside his tie. He inhaled sharply as she pulled his shirt from his pants and unbuttoned it, kissing every newly exposed part of his torso. He shrugged his shirt off eagerly, flinging it so it landed on his desk.

Hermione ran her hands down Ron's bare arms, memorizing the way his muscles tightened under her touch. She massaged his shoulders and lightly raked her nails across his back. She pushed him onto the bed. She kissed his chest, her tongue flicking across his nipples. She left a trail of wet kisses down his torso, until she reached his navel.

Ron gasped, "This is hardly fair." He swallowed, attempting to regain his composure. "I'm half-naked and you're still fully clothed."

Suddenly, he flipped her on her back and gently sat her up. He moved off of her and sat beside her. She lifted her hair off neck, giving him access to where her halter dress tied. He untied it, the straps sliding down her shoulders. She stood, letting the dress drop to the floor.

His eyes bulged as he gave her an appreciative once-over. "Blimey, love—_black knickers!_" He openly admired his girlfriend who was clad in only a black strapless bra and matching silk panties.

She smiled shyly, "I was wearing a black cotton dress, so my white knickers would've shown through." She stood between his legs as he continued to stare, still in awe. She leaned forward, resting her hands on his thighs. "Now _I'm _down to my knickers and _you _still have pants on."

"Why, Hermione. If you just wanted to get in my pants, all you had to do was ask. There's no sense in being coy about it." He winked.

She rolled her eyes as he stood up. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, which pooled at his feet. It was her turn to gawk at him.

"What?"

"It's just—it seems so—" Her stare was fixed on his crotch, covered in only Chudley Cannons boxer briefs.

"I know it's silly to have boxer briefs with my favorite Quidditch team on them. But really, I'm their biggest fan."

"That's not the only big thing." She snickered.

Ron spluttered in shock, "Hermione! You just made a dirty joke!" He added, "And a really terrible one at that."

She ignored his last comment. "Then again, I haven't _seen _it yet—"

He blushed furiously, then declared determinedly, "Enough talking."

Ron took Hermione by the waist and hoisted her onto his waist, her legs wrapped around him. He pinned her against the wall, grinding against her as they frantically kissed. She used his muscular arms for leverage, clutching at him. He cupped her breasts in his hands, kneading them. She tore her mouth away from his. Their breathing was ragged and their lips were swollen. Ron moved toward his bed. Hermione leaned back, causing them to topple in a heap. They laughed, crawling over each other, jokingly fighting over the blankets.

"Turn over." He said as she cuddled with him.

She raised her eyebrows, but complied and flipped onto her stomach. He moved the blankets so that only her legs were covered. He sat beside her and began massaging her shoulders, working his hands down her back. He kissed a trail down her spine, leaving goose bumps in his wake.

"Mmm…" Hermione sighed, closing her eyes.

Minutes later, Ron noticed that Hermione's breathing had gotten heavy. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?" She mumbled groggily.

"Nothing, love." He crawled under the covers next to her.

Ron threw his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Hermione turned to face him and kissed his shoulder. She looped one arm around his neck and rested the other across his chest. He kissed her temple, rubbing her back. Their legs entwined as he tucked the blankets around them.

—

Harry and Ginny were incredibly tired. After chasing each other around the garden, they spent the rest of the night on the dance floor. Unlike Ron and Hermione, they could handle their liquor and weren't still drunk. Plus, they'd also eaten after the Firewhisky game, which had helped considerably. After Ginny complained that she couldn't dance in her high heels anymore, they decided to retreat inside.

On their way up the rickety staircase to Ginny's room, Harry glanced at Ron's room. "D'ya think they—"

"No!" Ginny shook her head vehemently. "I bet if we peek in, we'll find that they fell asleep while reading _Hogwarts, a History._"

Ginny reached for the doorknob. She tried turning it, but found it was locked. She pantomimed gagging.

Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled his wand out from his jacket pocket. "_Alohamora_."

The door clicked open. They glanced at each other.

"This is a really barmy idea." He added, "And this situation has the potential to be incredibly awkward."

She shrugged, "We might as well. Why waste a perfectly good _alohamora_ charm?"

He sighed resignedly. "I suppose."

They tiptoed into Ron's bedroom and evaluated the scene. Moonlight was pouring in through Ron's dingy windows. Clothes were discarded on the floor and on Ron's desk. Ron and Hermione were content and asleep. In fact, both were snoring. Scantily clad, but still with their underwear on, it seemed.

"Can we go now? What if they wake up?" Harry hissed, tugging on Ginny's hand.

"Harry Potter. You're the Boy Who Lived...multiple times. You've very recently vanquished Voldemort. And yet, you're scared of _my _brother and his girlfriend—"

"They're both our friends!"

"—waking up to find us in here?" Ginny sniffed disdainfully. "You are one sad wizard."

Suddenly, Ginny's eyes lit up.

"Oh no. I know that look. That's the look Fred and George always had whenever they were scheming…" Harry groaned.

"I have a brilliant idea." Ginny smirked evilly.

"Really? Tell me." Harry said in a tone that indicated he wanted her to do the opposite.

"We should vanish their clothes! Knowing their lightweight arses, neither will remember what happened! It'll be hilarious!" Ginny rubbed her hands together deviously.

Harry gave her a withering glare, "Don't be ridiculous, Ginny. They'll figure out _we _vanished their clothes." He shook his head, "Personally, _I _don't want to invoke the wrath of Hermione. She'd probably die of embarrassment. And Ron—well, I can run faster than he can, so I'd be fine on that front, but—"

Before Harry could go on, Ginny pointed her wand at their friends' clothes and silently vanished the clothes. Harry yanked Ginny out of the room, hastily locking the door behind them.

**Author's note:** That was unexpected, wasn't it? Haha. Please review! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Little Less Conversation**

**By Still Stargirl**

**Author's note:** I apologize for the delay in uploading this chapter! My roommates and I moved into a new house and our internet has been very temperamental. Plus, classes have started, so it's taken some adjusting. Sadly, this is the last chapter of this fic. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: A little more action**

"This is a terrible idea, Ginny." Harry gripped his girlfriend's hand tightly as they stood in front of Ron's bedroom door.

Ginny brushed her lips against his earlobe, "Funny, you didn't seem to think about the consequences of our prank last night after we—"

"Shh!!" Harry scolded sharply, "Any of your brothers could hear you! If even _one _of them found out..._neither _of us would be able to have—have—_fun_ anymore." He blushed, "And besides, it was _your _prank."

The redhead shrugged carelessly, "You say it was _my_ prank, I say it was _our _prank. Tomato, _tomahto_." She sighed dramatically, "I think we owe it to them to set the record straight, don't you, Harry?"

He shook his head vehemently. "Hermione is going to murder us Muggle-style! Not with a quick spell…no, no—we're in for tortures that the world's never seen before!"

As expected, Harry's protests didn't deter Ginny from knocking on Ron's door.

—

"Oh, bloody hell!" Ron muttered as he fell off his bed, sheet still secured around his waist. He started crawling hurriedly toward his wardrobe to grab clothes for himself and Hermione, when Ginny called from the other side of the door.

"May we come in?" Ginny waited a beat. "All right, then!"

After casting an _Alohamora _charm for what seemed like the millionth time in two days, Ginny strolled into the room with a reluctant Harry in tow. Harry seemed to be fascinated with his shoes, since he couldn't meet his best friends' abashed faces. Ron crawled back to his bed and sat on the side opposite Hermione. They secured their respective blankets around themselves.

"_So_…" Ginny's voice oozed with innuendo, "Looks like you two had a fantastic night." She gave Hermione a hearty wink.

"No better than yours and Harry's I'd assume." Hermione retorted shrilly.

Harry snorted, but stopped after Ginny jabbed him in the ribs. He coughed, "Er, sorry."

Ginny rolled her eyes, then continued, "You know I was just taking the mickey out of you, Hermione. _Obviously_ you and Ron didn't—"

"Didn't _what_, dear sister of mine?" Ron asked testily through gritted teeth.

"You two didn't sleep together—at least, not in the figurative sense." Ginny replied matter-of-factly.

Hermione turned an impossible shade of red and fumed, "Is it _that _hard to believe?! Am I just _so _much of a know-it-all, _so _much of an academic that people can't imagine the smart _ice queen_ having—"

Harry quickly interrupted her, "Not at all, Hermione! No one thinks you're a cold harpy who has no feelings. It's just that neither of us would like to imagine you and Ron having…_relations_…considering you're my best friends and Ron is Ginny's brother. And you're her friend, too."

"Oh." She said quietly.

Ron snickered.

"This isn't _humorous_, Ronald." Hermione shot him an annoyed look.

"Forgive me, Hermione, but our best friend—who's looking a bit peaky right now—of seven years just referred to shagging as _having relations. _Pardon me for finding that amusing." Ron continued to chuckle.

The other three glanced at each other and began laughing, too. After their laughter died down, Ginny broke the awkward silence again.

"Seriously, though, you two didn't shag."

Harry groaned as the uncomfortable silence stretched for what seemed like days.

Finally, Ron asked haughtily, "And how would _you _know, Ginny?"

"Honestly, Ginny. How _else _would you explain the disappearance of our clothes? The only solution we came up with was—" Hermione's voice became a bit breathy, "—that they were thrown off haphazardly, yet passionately in the heat of the moment and—"

Harry turned a terrible shade of green. "Please, Hermione. _Don't _talk about _you_ and _Ron_ and…_ugh_…"

"Sorry, Harry." Hermione flushed and stared at her bare feet, which were swinging off the side of the bed.

Ron inched closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Hermione slid an arm around his waist, as well.

Ginny stood beside Harry and held his hand. "You see, the truth is that we—"

Harry cleared his throat, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I mean, _I _vanished your clothes last night."

Ron and Hermione exchanged bewildered looks.

"_YOU WHAT?!_" Ron roared.

"What possessed you to do _that_?!" Hermione shouted.

"Shut it, you two! The rest of the Weasley family is sleeping off their hangovers! Much like you were a few hours ago, I'd expect." Harry chided.

"Since when did _you _become the voice of reason, Harry?" Ron asked dryly.

Harry replied with a half-smile, "It comes and goes."

Ron and Hermione's faces settled into expressions that were a combination of shock and relief.

Ginny cut in, "The point is, you two shouldn't worry. You didn't _forget_ your first time."

Ron and Hermione remained speechless.

"I'll summon your clothes right now, if you'd like!" She took out her wand, "_Accio _Ron and Hermione's clothes!"

Harry yanked the door open, grabbed the clothes that flew in from the hallway and tossed them onto Ron's bed. Ron and Hermione's shoes fell unceremoniously on the floor by their feet.

Harry tugged on Ginny's hand and jerked his head toward the door. He hissed urgently, "Let's get out before they come to their senses."

Ginny and Harry slipped out of the room, quietly shutting the door as they went.

—

"Well that was unexpected." Hermione said, resting her hand on top of Ron's.

They stole shy glances at each other. They were acutely aware that they were completely naked, except for their respective blankets. Hermione inched closer to Ron so that her knee was touching his. He gulped anxiously, turning his hand over and lacing his fingers with hers. He clutched her hand tightly. She kept his gaze.

"Y'know," Ron slyly shoved their newly-returned clothes off the bed, "it's rather convenient that we're naked—"

Hermione bit her lip and asked, "Why is that?"

"—it's also rather convenient that we're in bed together already."

She nodded slowly, "It saves us the time. I mean, if this were another circumstance, it would take to travel from one place to another—"

"Not to mention, it saves us the energy of taking off each other's clothes—" He dropped the sheet that he had secured around his waist.

"—in fact, the only thing we would have to do is cast an _Imperturbable_ charm on your room—" She lowered the blanket that was tucked around her.

"—which is already a private place. In addition to being secluded from my family and assorted party guests who are sleeping off their hangovers—" He pushed the blankets onto the floor.

"—although, just in case, we should cast a sound proof charm on the room, as well—" She straddled his lap, looping her arms around his neck.

"—and fortunately for me, you're not in the least bit drunk and are fantastic at charms." He placed his hands around her waist.

Ron grabbed Hermione's wand from his bedside table and handed it to her. She silently performed the appropriate charms. She put her wand back and leaned in to kiss him.

Ron pressed a finger to her lips to stop her, "Wait! What about the pregnancy prevention potion?"

Hermione replied wryly, "I already took it yesterday."

Her boyfriend laughed, "Then why are so surprised this is happening? If you were expecting it to, I mean."

She smirked, "I wasn't positive. But I had the slightest inclination that you couldn't resist my womanly wiles."

He feigned indignation, "I beg your pardon, Miss Granger!" He kissed from her shoulder to her neck.

She sighed contentedly, "You see, Mr. Weasley? My ingenious plan worked."

Hermione took Ron's face in her hands and kissed him slowly, thoroughly. Their lips and tongues moved in tandem. Ron caressed Hermione's back. She arched into him, resting her chin on his shoulder, reveling in the way their bare torsos felt against each other. She ran her hands up and down his muscular arms, which flexed beneath her touch.

Carefully, Ron lowered Hermione onto the bed. She parted her legs, allowing him to settle between them. He propped himself up on his elbows, so the rest of their bodies aligned. He kissed her deeply, his hands roaming. She gripped his shoulders. He kissed her neck, his hands cupping her breasts. He massaged them, causing her to moan in appreciation. Her hands slid down his back and rested on his butt. She squeezed it, making him groan.

Hermione loved the feeling of Ron's solid weight on top of her. She dragged her nails down his back, smirking as his whole body shuddered. She wrapped her legs around his waist and quickly pulled him closer. Surprised, he fell flat, his face resting against the place where the slope of her neck and her shoulder met.

Ron turned so that he was facing Hermione. He brushed his lips against her cheek. He studied her, his blue eyes intently reading every fleeting expression and nuance that crossed her face. She pushed his ginger fringe out of his eyes, her brown eyes examining him as closely as he studied her. He tucked an errant brown curl behind her ear and raked his fingers through her hair. He traced her curves deliberately, as though trying to memorize them with his fingertips.

"I can't believe it's finally happening." Hermione whispered, afraid she would ruin the moment by speaking louder than that.

A smile stretched across Ron's lips as he pressed his mouth to her ear, "I can."

Hermione's brow furrowed. Ron ran his fingers over her worried brow, as if he wanted to smooth her doubts away with his touch. With his free hand, he laced his fingers with hers, kissing her hand.

Ron continued, his breath tickling her ear, "It's happening because it's been seven years in the making."

She gave him a skeptical look. "_Seven_ years? You can't expect me to believe that, Ron. You didn't know I was a girl until three years ago."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Despite what you think, I always knew you were a girl. I just didn't realize I fancied you until fourth year."

She rolled her eyes, "Why didn't you _tell _me once you came to this realization? We could've been together since then!"

He pulled her on top of him so her cheek was pressed against his chest. "It was a lot to process for someone with the emotional range of a teaspoon."

She laughed, planting a kiss in the hollow of his collarbone. She commented, "Now, I'd say you have the emotional range of at least a tablespoon."

He chuckled, "I'm glad you think so highly of me."

Hermione looped her arms around his neck and said loftily, "I'd say that's a generous estimate, considering last year."

Ron scoffed, "As though I haven't more than made up for it since then." He rested his chin on top of her head, his lips brushing her temple. "And isn't it much more satisfying to be after everything we've been through?"

She huffed dramatically, "I suppose it is."

After smiling at each other, an air of understanding seemed to settle between the couple. Carefully, Ron took Hermione in his arms again and flipped her so that she was under him. He kissed her forehead softly as she spread her legs, allowing him to kneel between them. She wrapped her legs around his waist, nodding at him, as though to give him permission to proceed.

She took his cock in her hands and guided him to her entrance. In an excruciatingly slow manner, he thrust into her. She winced. He opened his mouth, poised to apologize, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine, Ron. Promise!" Hermione assured him, with a falsely upbeat tone.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione." Ron kissed her tenderly. "I'll just, er, wait 'til you—um, get used to—y'know…"

They exchanged glances and laughed. A few moments passed, when she wrapped her arms around his waist and nodded up at him. He gripped the edge of the mattress and cautiously began to move. He moved deliberately, as she met each of his thrusts with her own. They found a steady rhythm, which increased the friction between their bodies. Their breathing and their heartbeats became synchronized. They were a tangle of arms and legs, aching, thrusting, and clutching at each other in order to get closer. It was impossible to tell where each of their bodies began and ended.

Hermione had closed her eyes, attempting to revel in the entire sensory experience. Ron bent down to kiss her, still keeping their rhythm. She gripped his arms, running her hands up and down them, as his muscles flexed every time he pushed into her. He massaged her breasts. Suddenly, he felt the walls of her sex beginning to contract around him.

"Open your eyes, love." He said through gritted teeth, as he tried to concentrate on making it last as long as possible.

Hermione's eyes flew open. Ron held her gaze. She sank her nails into his back, raking them down to his butt. She grabbed his butt, yanking him deeper into her, urging him to go faster. He groaned, complying. They increased the pace of their simultaneous thrusts. She started gasping, biting her lip. He moaned as he brought a hand between them. He found her clitoris and started rubbing it with two fingers, in tandem with the now frantic rhythm of their bodies colliding.

Hermione screamed his name in ecstasy. Upon hearing her, seeing the euphoric look on her face, and feeling her clench and come around him, Ron yelled her name. He came, panting hard. Both of them were breathing raggedly. They were covered in a sweaty sheen. He collapsed on top of her. They wrapped their arms around each other and laid there for awhile. He rolled off of her, still keeping his arms around her waist. Neither could speak. However, both had beatific smiles.

They turned toward each other and entwined their legs. Ron tucked an errant curl behind Hermione's ear. She took his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly. They kissed gently, since they just had exerted a lot of energy. Nevertheless, their hands began roaming again. He kissed her neck, nibbling her ear. She sighed, then surprised him by sliding on top of him.

"Whoa!" Ron jolted beneath her. "Love, you should give me a little bit of recovery time. As you know, it takes blokes longer than birds to—_oh_—"

She had straddled his legs, taking his cock between her hands. She massaged his balls with one hand while the other hand stroked the base of his cock up and down. He could no longer speak coherently. His head lolled back onto his pillow. He watched, practically powerless, as she lowered herself onto him. Both hissed from pleasure. He reveled in her wetness surrounding him and the view she gave him. She leaned over him, riding him slowly. He ran his hands up and down her back, causing her to shudder and arch closer to him. He met her downward thrusts with his own, while he massaged her breasts, teasing her nipples to hard peaks. He took a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, as he kept massaging her other breast. She licked her lips and moaned.

Hermione began circling her hips, increasing the friction between them. They rocked against each other, their bodies clashing. The pressure between their legs was too much. They pounded into and against each other, until they finally shuddered, relishing in their release. Ron hugged Hermione to his chest, kissing her deeply, his tongue probing her mouth. She opened her mouth wider as she disengaged their lower bodies and lay beside him. After long kisses and a comfortable silence, they still held each other close. Hermione took her wand and reversed the _Imperturbable_ charm, but left the door locked.

Out of the blue, music started playing loudly from outside Ron's bedroom door. The couple sat up, craning their necks to listen to the song.

Hermione recognized it immediately. She laughed, "It's 'A Little Less Conversation' by the late American singer Elvis."

Ron's face turned a violent shade of red. He jumped up from the bed, throwing boxers on. He almost tripped as he lunged toward the door and roared, "DAMN YOU, GINNY!!"

Ron flung the door open. Ginny looked positively devious, since she was standing in front of the stereo that was blasting the song. She exchanged glances with her older brother, and bolted down the stairs.

Hermione rolled her eyes and waved her wand, silently casting an _Accio _charm. Ron flew through the door, which slammed behind him, and landed with a THUD on his bed. He opened his mouth, about to argue with his girlfriend, when she glared at him.

"Your sister's antics are not going to prevent me from getting my post-coital cuddle time." Hermione stated with a tone of finality as she turned onto her side.

Ron's head bobbed up and down in agreement and dutifully put his arms around her, melding his front to her back. In the span of several hours, he and Hermione had finally breached the only intimacy barrier that they had left. While he knew he had already become a whipped boyfriend, he didn't mind. Their future was as cheery as the afternoon sunlight pouring in through the shutters on his bedroom window. So long as Ginny stayed out of their affairs, that is.

**THE END**


End file.
